


Dexus Christ

by ThisAintBC



Series: Dexus Christ [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Men's Hockey RPF, due South
Genre: Crack Relationships, Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: Fraser/Gritty was suggested the other day on discord, which led to the immediate revelation that Dex from omgcp is probably their child. Here is one of their wedding photos!





	Dexus Christ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScumdogSnev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScumdogSnev/gifts).



> Title credit to ScumdogSnev, who said that any offspring of Gritty and Fraser would either be the anti Christ or the second coming; idea credit to to the [due South Bound](https://discord.gg/bjykREv) discord server.

I like to imagine that Fraser sent Dex a copy of this photo, enclosed in a letter, early on in his time at Samwell; Dex loves his parents but doesn’t know any other 18 year olds who have their parents’ wedding photos displayed in their dorms, so he quietly stores it away in a drawer. One day while they’re working on homework in his dorm, Chowder asks if he can borrow some scratch paper, and while he’s rummaging around in Dex’s desk he finds the photo.

Chowder is more than happy to put the photo up in  _his_  dorm room, which Dex eventually agrees to and is more than a little confusing for everyone else.


End file.
